Many electronic devices, peripheral components or devices (such as speakers, headphones, keyboards, etc.) may include housings or enclosures made of a relatively rigid material, such as plastic or metal. These types of enclosures are typically at least somewhat rigid in order to provide protection for internal components housed within the enclosures. However, due to the rigidity of the material, in order for these type of enclosures or housings to bend or flex, a separate element, such as a hinge, may need to be connected to the rigid material. For example, laptop enclosures may include two separate rigid components interconnected together by one or more hinges that allow the two components to move relative to each other. These additional components, such as hinges, may increase the size of the enclosures and thus the size of the electronic devices or peripheral devices, as well as increase manufacturing costs as additional components may need to be assembled together.